The Black Dahlia
by WhenTheCurtainFalls
Summary: A woman walking her infant thought at first it was a mannequin that was until she got closer and saw the horrid display of the darkest horrors. What made it even worse was how she was displayed, as if on display, for the world to look at some piece of sick, twisted art.


**Hello all, some of you may know that I'm writing a different Soul Eater Fic. and I am, I'm only posting a short chapter and I want to know what you think if I should add more to it, or just forget about it.**

* * *

The year was 1947, and life in Death City was good. For detectives Star and Evens, the world was at their feet. Not much happened in Death City, despite its name, and that's how they kept it. That was until, one aspiring actress Miss. Maka Albarn was found dead at the side of a road off 49th and Crenshaw. A woman walking her infant thought at first it was a mannequin that was until she got closer and saw the horrid display of the darkest horrors. What made it even worse was how she was displayed, as if on display, for the world to look at some piece of sick, twisted art.

Soul Evans and his partner Black Star were the first ones to respond. "Jesus fucking Christ" The sight of her made them want to vomit. Star took out a small flip note book and began to jot down the crime seine, "Bisected from the waist, legs spread wide with grass shoved in the vaginal cavity, sliced from ear to ear, knees beaten, and flesh missing from the upper torso and lower body." "Jesus fucking Christ," Soul repeated, "what kind of a sick bastard would do this?" Star stood up and looked Soul in the eye, "Whoever did this is one twisted fuck, and I have a feeling that this case won't be an easy one."

More officers arrived at the sight, once the pictures were taken from every angle the body was covered and the perimeter was taped off. The Chief of Police, Death the Kidd ordered everyone not an officer who entered the radius of the seine to arrested and any media who snapped a picture to have all film destroyed. "This case isn't for the weak of heart, are you two sure you want to take this on?" Kidd knew Star and Evens were the best detectives in Death City but a crime this serious was sure to have more than one death involved.

"I assure you that Evens and I more than capable to take this case on." Star was never the one to back down from a challenge and solving a case like this was a sure way to gain publicity and a fat pay raise. Kidd nodded and walked off to his car. "Star, I don't think you know what we're getting into." Soul's ruby eyes were filled with concern, Soul knew about guys like this creep, once they start they don't stop and one and done, is never an option. "Don't worry about it Eater!" Soul hated his nick name, and when it was used, Soul knew that Black Star was damn sure about this case.

"Say, why don't you join me and Tsubaki for dinner and we can discuss matters later?" Soul happily obliged, he never refused a dinner from Tsubaki, and when they worked on tough cases it seemed that her cooking always helped. Soul's trademark smirk once again returned to his face. "You sure know how to bribe someone to giving in." Black Star just chuckled, "Always have, always will."

As it would turn out, the media caught hold of the crime and dubbed Maka Albarn, The Black Dahlia. She was trying to make her way into the acting world, and luckily for us she had screen tapes, these would help us get to know her personality, to see if that would be a motive for her murder. But the first person on our suspect list was her father, who seemed to live a scandalous life of women, drugs, and gambling.

* * *

**Yes I know it was short an I'm sorry, let me know what you thought also, **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater or anything like that, and as for the Black Dahlia, some of the details listed about her, like the way she was displayed, how she was disfigured and other stuff I will list in later chapters are fact, including the street she was found, everything about her is fiction, like her name and hair color. Also, the real Dahlia murder case went unsolved in this fic it will be solved, but all those facts will be fictionalized and have no relevance to Elizabeth Short a.k.a The (Real) Black Dahlia. **


End file.
